jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Summary The vehicles are one of the primary aspects of Jailbreak: they help you go around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape from (if you're a criminal) or help you chase criminals (if you're in the police team). There are currently 20 vehicles in the game. Seven of them are very expensive - the Lamborghini, the McLaren, the Ferrari, the Bugatti, the Volt Bike, the UFO, the BlackHawk, and the Monster Truck; the Volt Bike, the BlackHawk, and Monster Truck ranking in at $1,000,000 in-game cash. Vehicles Currently, there are 14 cars, a dirtbike, a futuristic Volt Bike, a Quad Bike/ATV, a sci-fi UFO, and two helicopters in the game; so there's lots of variety, and plenty of vehicles to choose from! Two of the vehicles in Jailbreak is free to use: the Helicopter, the Camaro. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass (300 Robux). Cars can have their tires popped from gunfire, and helicopters can also be temporarily shot down from the sky from gunfire. They require a one-time payment, so if you join another game, your vehicle will be saved. Vehicle Specialties * The Camaro is free and can be found almost everywhere, but it's the slowest car in Jailbreak. * Have a need for speed? Save up for the Bugatti or the Volt Bike. * Need a very fast vehicle, but is not as expensive as the Bugatti? Save up for the Ferrari. * The Porsche is a slower Lamborghini, but with level 5 engines they are about the same speed. * The Ferrari has one of the fastest acceleration in the game! If you want to outrun cops but don't have enough for the Bugatti, this is the car you need. * If you want a fast car but not too expensive, go for the Lamborghini or Porsche. * Need to haul a whole crime gang around? Go for the Pick-up Truck, Model3, SWAT Van, BlackHawk, or a Monster Truck. You can also use a Helicopter for free! * With a level 5 engine, the Tesla is still slower but around the same speed as a Lamborghini. * Want to juke police or be hard to catch? Try the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, or the Volt Bike. * If you like paying for convenience, the Quad Bike (ATV) may be the vehicle for you! Careful though, this is yet another open vehicle, so you can be shot at directly with no protection. * If you like looking sharp in vehicles, we personally recommend purchasing the McLaren/RoClaren. * Want something futuristic and sleek? Then why not buy the Volt Bike or UFO? * McLaren, Model3, Volt Bike, Porsche, and the Mini-Cooper are very reliable vehicles. [[Customization|'Customization']]' ' All the vehicles can be customized in the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize your vehicle anywhere on the map. Trivia * Drivers can be shot in any vehicle even when it's locked. Though hooded and side covered vehicles make the driver harder to kill. * When in the water, all vehicles will slow down slightly, though this is slightly unnoticed. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has 4 seats. * Although the SWAT van has six windows, only four people can fit inside, with two on the top and rear. * If you are a cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by holding down E on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. You can unlock by pressing it again. *Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to) enter another vehicle even owner lock it or you not owned it. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak in in-game currency and ROBUX is $4,940,000 and R$350. Category:Vehicles